Molly's Return
by Love the Omni
Summary: Molly Milkovich ran away from home again, and the first place she went was to see Debbie Gallagher. Written for Shameless Femslash Week Day 7: Future. Involves Debbie/Molly pre-femslash crush feelings.


**Molly's Return**

Summary: Molly Milkovich ran away from home again, and the first place she went was to see Debbie Gallagher. Written for Shameless Femslash Week Day 7: Future. Involves Debbie/Molly pre-femslash crush feelings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

I really wanted to write something about Molly, because she was so important and the writers basically ruined everything. Also, I wrote this assuming that everyone's already seen the deleted scenes about Molly. I really think that they should have kept those in, to at least wrap up her storyline in _some_ way.

I want to thank you all for reading my stories during Shameless Femslash Week! I'm sad it's the last day, but it was super fun! It was great to see these ladies getting the recognition they deserve!

* * *

><p>Debbie looked up from her textbook when she heard a knock on the door. They hadn't been expecting anyone, so she wondered who it could be.<p>

After another loud knock, she sighed, and finally got up to answer it. She pulled the door open to see another girl a little younger than her on the front porch.

"Debbie? _Wow_, you look so _good_!" the girl said, face lighting up with excitement. It took a moment for Debbie to realize exactly who it was.

"Molly?!" Debbie exclaimed in happy disbelief. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I ran away from home," Molly explained. "Thought I'd come see you and Mandy before mom catches me again."

"Oh, okay," Debbie said without surprise, opening the door to let her in. She looked Molly up and down as the girl passed by, her jaw hanging down in amazement.

Molly had grown up so much since the last time they'd seen each other that Debbie hardly recognized her. The redhead had also changed a lot, but it was nothing like the transformation that Molly had been through.

The Milkovich's childish pigtails were gone, replaced with long, darkened hair. Debbie could definitely see the Milkovich family resemblance between her and Mandy. Her features were strikingly beautiful, and she'd learned how to make the most of it with make-up. From her dangling earrings to her stylish boots, it was apparent that she'd fully embraced all things fashionable and feminine.

Debbie never really got a chance to do anything about it, but she'd developed a little bit of a crush on Molly a few years ago. From the way that her heart was beating upon seeing the younger girl again, she knew that those feelings hadn't completely gone away.

"You got _really_ pretty," she commented awkwardly. "Like, more than before."

"Thanks," Molly said, spreading out her dress and giving a little twirl.

"You didn't end up liking those boy clothes Jimmy gave you after all, did you?" Debbie asked sympathetically.

"Nah, they weren't for me," Molly replied, shrugging. "I know now that most people with penises are boys, but I like being a _girl_ and doing _girl_ stuff, so I don't care."

"That's cool," Debbie said, smiling brightly. "Maybe we can go shopping for clothes _together_ sometime."

"Okay!" Molly agreed excitedly. "Maybe after I go see Mandy."

"You haven't seen her yet?" Debbie asked curiously.

"No. I came here first, actually," Molly admitted, a bit embarrassed. "I wanted to see _you_."

Debbie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"You were like the best friend I ever had," Molly admitted with a little smile. "Most people act weird when they find out I have a penis, but you never really did. And I liked hanging out with you _a lot_."

Debbie also looked a bit embarrassed. "I liked hanging out with you a lot too," she confessed.

Molly bit her lip to stop herself from giggling like a dork. "You wanna come _with_ me to see Mandy?"

"Okay!" Debbie agreed. "Hold on a sec." She went over to grab her purse and slipped on a pair of heels. For some reason she felt like she wanted to _impress_ Molly, just like she'd felt with all the other people she'd liked in the past.

Molly took Debbie's hand shyly, and their stomachs filled with butterflies as they left the house together.


End file.
